Various compositions prepared by the sulfurization of olefins and olefin-containing compounds are known in the art, as are lubricants containing these products. Typical sulfurized compositions prepared by reacting olefins such as isobutene, diisobutene, and triisobutene with sulfur under various conditions are described in, for example, Chemical Reviews, 65, 237 (1965). Other references describe the reaction of such olefins with hydrogen sulfide to form predominantly mercaptans with sulfides, disulfides and higher polysulfides also being formed as by-products. Reference is made to J. Am. Chem. Soc., 60, 2452 (1938), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,614. The patent describes a process for increasing the yield of mercaptan by carrying out the reaction of olefin with hydrogen sulfide and sulfur at a high temperature in the presence of various basic materials.
It also has been known that Diels-Alder adducts can be sulfurized to form sulfur-containing compositions which are particularly useful as extreme pressure and anti-wear additives in various lubricating oils. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,632,566 and Reissue 27,331 describe such sulfurized Diels-Alder adducts and lubricants containing said adducts. In these patents, the ratio of sulfur to Diels-Alder adduct is described as being a molar ratio of from about 0.5:1.0 to 10.0:1.0. The patents indicate that it is normally desirable to incorporate as much stable sulfur into the compound as possible, and therefore, a molar excess of sulfur normally is employed. The disclosed lubricating compositions may contain other additives normally used to improve the properties of lubricating compositions such as dispersants, detergents, extreme pressure agents, and additional oxidation and corrosion-inhibiting agents, etc. For some lubricant applications, however, the above-described sulfur-containing compositions have not been entirely adequate as multi-purpose additives.
Organophosphorus and metal organophosphorus compounds are used extensively in lubricating oils as extreme pressure agents and anti-wear agents. Examples of such compounds include: phosphosulfurized hydrocarbons such as the reaction product of a phosphorus sulfide with turpentine; phosphorus esters including dihydrocarbon and trihydrocarbon phosphites; and metal phosphorodithioates such as zinc dialkylphosphorodithioates. Because of the toxicological problems associated with the use of organophosphorus compounds, and particularly with the metal dialkylphosphorodithioates, there is a need to develop lubricant compositions containing low levels of phosphorus yet characterized as having acceptable oxidation inhibition and anti-wear properties. Lubricants containing low levels of phosphorus also are desirable in view of the tendency of phosphorus to poison catalytic converters used to control emissions from gasoline engines.